


Who is Insane?

by Margy_Fagrfjall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Horror, Insanity, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margy_Fagrfjall/pseuds/Margy_Fagrfjall
Summary: Would you believe a woman running on the streets claiming, that Chris Evans is a crazy psycho? What if it is true? Could you believe it if you would be trapped by him?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Who is Insane?

Would you believe me if I would say Chris Evans is a demon, who lures young woman into his house and locks them up for his own wicked pleasures? Yes of course not. Who would? No one, exactly, that is why I am living this hell on earth, being chained up in a dark basement again. I dont even know why I came back here.

The meanacing sound of his footsteps vibrate in my body as I feel them through the floor, that I am sitting on, just like the first time, but now I know he won't even try in the slightest to be even just remotely kind towards me now. No chance in hell and I knew that before coming back. Yet I am here again. I must be out of my mind. Who is the real psycho here?

This godforsaken door with its eerie creak and if that isn't scary enough already, then him being just a tall bulky shadow in the door certainly is. I can feel my body shake from head to toe. I'm scared or am I just cold? I mena I know why he is here. I know he is coming for me … to punish me. Just how will he do it? Use a knife? Or that axe in the corner? Or will I be left to starve out? Pieces cut off from me? Will I be his punching bag like he did with that boy? Oh god that poor boy. He hasn't even done anything. He had sworn to the lord himself, that he would tell no one about this side of our beloved Captain America. He had such a strong will for living. At least I can still remember and cry over him.

"Shhhh. Why do you cry little butterfly hm?"

His voice is sweet like honey. His fingers are softer, than I expected as they whipe away my tears. Thinking about that boy made me cry again. I struggle to find my voice and can only whisper.

"W-what will you do?"

"Shhh. Don't cry. You came back to me on your own, didn't you?"

My body is still shaking and my voice is failing so I just nod my head not daring to look into his stunning eyes. Eyes that amaze when you look at him, but they can scare you to the bone as well, when the hint of the maniac he actually is crosses them. I violently shake just thinking about the look in them. Softly, why softly, he places his awfully strong arms around me and unchains me. I … didn't … expected that. Puzzled I look up at him to see his charming smile with his eyes closed. Gently he helps me up on my feet.

"You misbehaved by making this horendous excape plan, forcing me to," he makes a break and turns me along with himself around," silence everyone. But you returned like the good butterfly you are."

I'm getting the chills from his voice, or I am just cold. His voice is kind and soft and not threatening at all, so I must just be cold. My head starts to swim from all the unexpected kindness he gives me right now. He isn't kind. He shouldn't be kind to me. Why is he like this? Am I crazy? Have those people, who didn't believe me been right? Oh my god, no. No! I know what I saw. I know what he has done to me. What he has done to the others. 

"Shhh. I know it is cold down here. You don't have to stay here. Your room is all ready and a warm bed is waiting for you. Do you want to take a bath?"

Bewildered I look at his side profile as we go up the stairs out of his basement and into the brightly lit kitchen. How handsome he is. I mumble a yes. My head is still trying to work out why I am here and if I am sane or not. I have seen a boy getting punched until he was just a sack of blood and broken bones. I have seen it. No one can make that up right? 

I - I have seen a woman, who refused him getting her arms chopped off so she can't scratch hm anymore. Or this other woman, who tried to run and she came back with no legs. I have seen that. It was real. I can remember their cries. I start to hyperventilate again, but his warm big hand strokes my back soothingly, as if he wasn't involved in any of this. 

"Here come. Enjoy your bath I am right here if you need anything."

Did I even told him, that I wanted one? He's in my head. That's it! He must be in my head. Demon! Monster! Leave me alone! Let me free again. As I sink into the tub I wonder again why I came back. Was it to find proof for his awful doings? It can't be, that I came back for him. He is a Monster. A violent, sick minded monster, who lures woman into his house to lock them up and do whatever pleases his sick mind. He loves to play games. He loves to feel superior. He manipulates us with his charming and seemingly soft self, just to press us by our necks into a wall or slam us to the ground. He breaks our bones just to take are of us in the sweetest way ever. Sick bastard. 

I can't tell how much time has passed with me brooding and warming up in the tub, but I heard a knock on the door, that dragged me out of my thoughts. The water splashes as I shriek together. 

"Come out. I prepared a meal for us to enjoy. Come to the kitchen, when you are ready. You still know where it is right?"

"Y-Yes, I do."

A meal? For US? My fear grows, that he will do something exptremely violent to me before the day ends, but why is he playing me like this, that is not fair. Stop being so - you. This is torture. Just kill me already or be mean to me. Chop my legs off. I shake, but manage to put some clothes on and to join him in the kitchen. There he is looking like the perfect husband. Two bowles neatly placed on the table, between them a blue vase with some fresh flowers, two glasses of water next to the bowles and on a napking the spoon for the soup. He smiles brightly at me and points towards the chair across of himself. The silence is killing me, but I dare not to break it. The noises produced by the moving chairs, or the soup being eating are just numb to me, hardly even real. Maybe this isn't real and I am just dreaming? How can I tell that this is reality? 

But reality quickly made itself noticable by a oudly ringing doorbell. The look in his face is unreadable as he gets up to answer it, after making it clear to me with just one menancing glare to keep eating. No I wasn't wrong. He IS the psycho. I can't finish the soup. I want to, to not upset him futher, but the liquid just poures back into the bowl from my hand being too shaky to keep still. Fear grips at me, so much, that I only notice what goes on when it is too late.

"Yes she is here. Thank you for coming and picking her up. I trid to be as nice as I could to not upset her and get hurt. I have heard about the rumors, that she was spreading on the streets. You can imagine how scared I was when she was suddenly at my door."

I peek around the corner and see Chris talking with another man dressed in white. He walks in with him, but why is he saying such a thing? It's a lie. Chris will kill this man as well if I don't warn him. It takes a lot for me to gather my courage and run into the hallway.

"No you need to run! He will kill you too!"

I scream at the top of my lungs and rush towards the man to get myself in between him and Chris, but Chris has his arms around me, before I can even reach him. I keep on shouting, that he will lok him up like the others and that he will punh him to death. Everything I know. Everything I have already told everyone I had seen on the streets, btu all in vain. The unknown man looks at me with pity in his eyes and then at Chris. He sighs and starts rumaging in his bag.

"I have seen quite a few mentally instable people, but I would be as scared as you are if someone would say such things about me and then stand on my porch. It is good, that you called us."

Wait what? I shout out that I am not out of my mind.

"CHECK HIS BASEMENT! THE EVIDENCE IS ALL THERE! I AM NOT INSANE! LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!"

But the man doesn't listen to me. He finally finds what he is looking for. A syringe! I fight and struggle, but Chris is too strong for me to get away. It takes a moment before the content of this evial thing takes effect and my body slumbs down. My mind is all fuzzy, but I can still hear them.

"Where will you bring her?" 

"Into an intitution in Nevada, that takes care of these cases. Don't worry Mr. Evans, this woman won't be able to do any harm to you anymore."

"She hasn't done any harm yet, luckily. These rumors are just a laughing matter, but I do feel sorry for this poor woman. I wonder what happened to her for her to turn into this."

"Liar," I can only breathe these words out, but he is one. Lying into the mans face, into everyones face and he will keep going like this. More woman will disappear just to satisfy his wicked needs. I can feel a tear roll down my cheek as the man brings me out and drives me away. My world turns dark as the drug takes its full affect.


End file.
